Das Imperium niest zurück
by PriestressofDarkness
Summary: Stärker die dunkle Seite geworden ist. Böser. Kranker. Aufpassen die Jedis müssen, sonst sie bald verrecken. Zurück er kam, zurück aus der Verbannung , zu bringen uns allen den Untergang. Möge das Taschentuch mit euch sein!
1. Intro Ein Plan muss her

Disclaimer: Die meisten Charaktere dieser Parodie gehören leider nicht mir sondern entstammen der Feder von George Lucas. Ebenso die Umgebung und die Grundstory – leider. Aber hey die Bazillen sind meene XD

Rating: G

Zusammenfassung: Stärker die dunkle Seite geworden ist. Böser. Kranker. Aufpassen die Jedis müssen, sonst sie bald verrecken. Zurück er kam, zurück aus der Verbannung , zu bringen uns allen den Untergang. Möge das Taschentuch mit euch sein sehr aussagekräftige Zusammenfassung – I know

**Das Imperium niest zurück**

_Intro: Ein Plan muss her – Alle Bazillen auf Position!_

Es war ein lauschiger Samstagabend, die Vöglein sangen, bevor die Luftverschmutzung auf Coruscant ihren Tribut forderte und sie in einer Abgaswolke zum Boden sausen ließ, die Sonne schien durch smokverdichtete Wolken und die Bewohner erfreuten sich einem allmählich beginnenden Feierabend. Friede herrschte auf dem Planten.

Nur ein kleines, dunkles Dunkelversteck war verseucht mit Verrat und Intrige, vollgepackt mit Boshaftigkeit und Finsternis. Gequetscht mit zwei Siths!

„Lord Bazillus?" ertönte die dunkle, allein von der Tonlage Gänsehaut verbreitende Stimme des Oberschurken. „Ja, Meister? Womit kann ich euch dienen?" erwiderte sein Handlanger in vollkommener Dunkelheit ohne die Spur einer Ahnung zu haben wo sich sein Vorgesetzter befinden könnte – Macht hin oder her.

„Du könntest endlich das Licht anmachen, damit ich meine Kontaktlinsen aufheben kann!" knurrte der Sith und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, entrüstet darüber in solch ein Loch bestellt wurden zu sein.

Nach einigem Geraschel und unterdrückter schmerzhafter Flüche, schaffte es Lord Bazillus endlich den Lichtschalter zu finden und das schmutzige Kämmerlein erstrahlte in neongelb. Fast wünschte sich der Meister er hätte nie den Befehl gegeben, allzu grässlich war der Anblick des Unterschlupfes. Ein Räuspern seinerseits und ein gutgemeinter Kick in die Weichteile seines Dieners verschafften seiner Wut ein Ventil und er entspannte sich, immer wieder die Yogaübungen durchgehend, die ihm seine Stressbewältigungsexpertin empfohlen hatte.

Dennoch konnte er den scharfen Unteron in seiner Stimme nicht unterdrücken, als er seinen Sithkumpanen anfuhr. „Warum um Jediwillen, hast du mich hierher bestellt? Ein kleines schnuckeliges Cafe in der Hauptstraße hätte es auch getan. Karneval steht vor der Tür, da können wir offen mit unserer finsteren, bösartigen Seite prahlen und die Leute halten uns für Schauspieler."

Ein allzu genervtes Seufzen entfuhr seiner Brust, wussten nur die wenigsten Wesen von seiner allzu begrenzten Belastbarkeit der Nerven. Sein Verbrauch an Beruhigungstabletten übersteig fast sein Budget und so hatte sich der Sith eine Nebenbeschäftigung als Bösewicht gesucht um an das Gold der Jedi zu kommen, dem sagenhaften Vlies, versteckt in dem Tiefen des Tempels.

Erst wenn er die Macht an sich gerissen hatte, konnte er unbegrenzt über die Pharmaindustrie verfügen und musste nicht immer das gepanschte Zeug von seinem Aspirindealer holen. Seit diesem Tag trat er, Palpatine, gefürchteter Kanzler mit dem Hang zum Sadismus in den Dienst der Finsternis, getrieben von dem Wunsch seine Migräne ein für alle Mal zu besiegen.

„Meister!" ertönte abermals die Stimme Bazillus und riss ihn aus seinen diktatorischen Machtbestrebungen. „Ich dachte wir sind eine Untergrundorganisation und rein aus Prestigegründen sollten wir ein wenig so tun als ob. Zudem kann uns hier sicherlich keiner finden!"

Just in diesem Augenblick wurde die Holztür aufgerissen und ein kleiner Junge brüllte laut: „Oma, da sind zwei komische Kerle in schwarzen Roben in unserem Keller. Und du hattest Recht der Tod lauert im Keller, na ja hat aber die Sense vergessen. Leidet auch an Alzheimer wie du!" Rasch verschwand der Bengel wieder und beide Siths schauten sich leicht entgeistert an, eh sie unschuldig ein Lied zu pfeifen begannen.

Abermals war es Bazillus der zum Kern der Unterhaltung zurückkehrte. „Meister, ich habe einen Weg gefunden, sie zu besiegen, ich der große Darth Virusius Bazillus vom Planeten Baktera konnte es schaffen. Ihr werdet begeistert sein!"

In gut bekannter Saturday Night Manier erstarrte das Geschöpf der dunklen Seite und blickte seinen Arbeitgeber allzu selbstsicher an. Auch diesem kamen fast die Tränen, glaubte er sich am Ziel seiner Träume. Emotionsgeladen, wie die Sith nun einmal waren, fiel er seinem treuen Anhänger um den Hals und küsste dessen eklig grün schimmerndes Gesicht. „Mein Liebling, ich wusste immer, dass du der Beste meiner Hasis bist, der einzige dem man vertrauen kann. Darth Maul war ein Schwächling gegen dich und Dooku ein sabbernder Weiberheld, nein Bazzi du bist der einzig wahre Schüler der dunklen Seite, lass dich umarmen!" Er erdrückte seinen Lehrling fast mit seinen Fähigkeiten, schlug die Kraft der zwei Herzen in ihm.

Mit einem Mal ließ er Bazillus los und räusperte sich erneut um seine Contenance wiederzufinden, eh er in gewohnter eisiger Manier die Stimme erhob. „Und nun raus mit dem Zeug, meine Kopfschmerzen bringen mich sonst um, das ist nicht wörtlich zu nehmen!" erklärte er mit einem irrsinnigen Glitzern in den Augen und streckte die vom Nikotin gelblichen Finger aus.

„Wovon sprecht ihr, Mylord!" meinte der sichtlich verwirrte Sith, als er unsicher die zu ihm zeigende Hand beäugte. „Ich dachte ihr hättet mir den Auftrag gegeben einen Weg zu finden, die Jedi zu besiegen!" Verwirrt starrte er aus rotgeränderten Augen zu seinem Meister, der sichtlich die gute Laune verlor.

„Was interessieren mich die Jedi? Ich will ein Heilmittel gegen meine Migräne, du Dummkopf, muss man denn hier alles allein bewerkstelligen? Kein Wunder, dass die Sith ausstarben bei soviel Dummheit haben die sich selbst in die Luft gejagt!" knurrte der wütende Palpatine und trat bedrohlich nah an seinen Diener heran. „Also wo ist das Mittel oder ich schwöre dir ich zeige wozu ein Lichtschwert noch so einsetzbar ist!"

Vor Panik halb ohnmächtig zuckte der junge Schüler zusammen und lächelte hysterisch, als er daran dachte wie sein Meister seinen letzten Untergebenen langsam in Scheiben schneiden ließ um sie dann als neue Delikatesse an Feinschmeckerrestaurants zu verkaufen. Er nannte es wohl Spagetti Sithonese.

Nur mühsam besann er sich auf seine Stärke: dem sinnlosen Volltexten von anderen um diese zu täuschen. Mit charmant lässiger, aber leicht quietschiger Stimme versuchte sich Bazillus aus der Verantwortung zu reden und seinen Vorschlag zu präsentieren. „Ihr werdet an ein Mittel kommen, ganz sicher, die äh die äh ahja die Jedi haben eins entwickelt und zu dem Vlies gesperrt, was ihr euch an die Wand hängen wollt. Und um diese Dinger zu bekommen, dachte ich daran die Jedi zu besiegen. Endgültig. Für immer. Auf Ewig. Bis zum nimmer Wiedersehen!" Er nickte um seine Worte zu bekräftigen, erntete aber nur einen misstrauischen Blicks seitens des Kanzlers, der seinen Vorschlag in Erwägung zog um dann zögerlich zu nicken.

„Also gut, Junge, ich gebe dir diese letzte Chance, enttäusche mich nicht!" Mit einem Schnips seines Fingers schloss sich sein Mantel. „und das nächste Mal buch uns ein Luxushotel!" Mit dieser Anweisung verließ Palpatine den Ort des Grauens, fest entschlossen die nächstbeste Apotheke zu besuchen und sich anschließend drei Flaschen Whiskey hinter die Birne zu kippen um die Abenteuer seines Sithschülers überstehen zu können.

Lord Bazillus hingegen rieb sich zufrieden die Hände und strebte zu neuen Abenteuern, im stetigen Kampf gegen die Jedi und deren Verbündete.

_Coming soon: Der Plan wird umgesetzt Part I_

Steckbrief am Rande:  
Name: Darth Bazillus  
Vorname: Virusius  
Herkunft: Baktera – 5. Galaxie 6. Stern von links  
Alter: schnuckelige 122 Jahre  
Aussehen: grüne Haut, rot unterlaufende Augen, kleine, schmächtige Gestalt  
Hobbies: seinen Meister nerven, er ist bekennender Exhibitionist, Jedi ärgern


	2. Chapter I ARE

Danke für die Reviews, hab mich wirklich drüber gefreut. Ich entschuldige mich mal für das komische Chapter - das nächste wird hoffentlich origineller...

**Wc3Freak - **Ich brauchte halt irgendeinen Aufhänger lol und Aspirin verfolgt mich momentan im Studium

Chapter I

**Respiratorische Atemwegsinfektion**

Die ersten Lichtstrahlen erhellten das imposante Gebäude im berühmt berüchtigten Regierungsviertel Coruscants. Obwohl der Fluglärm nie völlig verebbte, erschienen die Straßen leer und friedlich. Die meisten Einwohner ruhten ruhig in ihren Quartieren, genossen die letzten Stunden des wohl verdienten Schlafes.

Bis ein lautes ‚Hatschi' sie regelrecht aus den Träumen fegte. Nur wenige Augenblicke später schien der gesamte Jeditempel in Nieslauten zu ersticken und nicht wenige Bewohner des Planeten glaubten die typische Star Wars Melodie heraushören zu können.

„An manchen Tagen sollte man den Kodex die Toilette herunterspülen und einfach im Bett bleiben!" murmelte Obi Wan Kenobi, berühmter Jediritter und Ausbilder des sogenannten ‚Auserwählen' Anakin Skywalker als er kurze Zeit nach dem unsanften Weckruf mit puderroter Nase und verquollenen Augen den Lift betrat um zu einer Gesprächsstunde mit dem Rat aufzubrechen. Immer wieder erschütterten Niesattacken seinen geschundenen Körper und tunkten den Aufzug in ein kuscheliges grüngelb, welches den Oberguru Yoda in Entzücken versetzenden würde.

Kenobis Schüler hatte sich schlichtweg geweigert aufzustehen und seinen Meister dank der Macht dreimal aus seinem Zimmer geschleudert eh er im fieberhaften Wahn mit röchelnder, merkwürdig metallisch klingender Stimme „Luke, ich bin dein Vater und nun hol mir endlich vernünftige Taschentücher!" gebrüllt hatte. Obi Wan musste ihm daraufhin einen schwarzen Helm überstülpen, damit der arme Junge überhaupt noch Luft in seine verseuchten Lungen bekommen konnte. Leider ängstigte sich der berühmte Jedimeister bereits wenige Sekunden danach so sehr vor seiner eigenen Schöpfung, dass er das Plauderstündchen mit Yoda und Konsorten der Pflege seines Schülers vorzog und hastig von dannen eilte.

Immer wieder begegneten ihm hustende, am Boden kriechende, schniefende Wesen, die mühsam versuchten die Macht dazu zu bringen, sie zur Krankenstation zu befördern, aber aufgrund ihrer Schwäche in einer Endlosschleife gegen die Wände knallten. Das Stöhnen vor Schmerzen, die Laute des Unmutes und die vielen Nieser zerrten allmählich an den Nerven Obi Wans, er fühlte seine Migräne aufsteigen und musste wohl einmal mehr in den sauren Apfel beißen und Yoda um eine Sonderration Aspirin bitten, ein Medikament, welches von der guten Seite der Macht in seiner Wirkung perfektioniert wurde und dem Orden eine saftige Zusatzeinnahme einbrachte.

Nach endlosen Minuten erreichte er schließlich die Pforte zur Hölle auch bekannt als Eingang zum Besprechungsraum des Rates, aus dem stetig YMCA zu hallen schien, sofern nicht ein Notfall verkündet wurde. Achteten die Jedi sonst auf ihren Ruf als ruhige, erzkonservative Verfechter der Republik, so ging nach Feierabend die Party erst richtig los. Wer würde schließlich vermuten, dass Yoda der amtierende Meister im Limbo war oder Mace Windu seinen Abschluss als patentiertes Discjockey letztes Jahr nachgeholt hatte? Solche Geheimnisse blieben im Tempel und nur wenigen Auserwählten war es je gestattet eine dieser spaßigen Veranstaltungen zu besuchen.

Mit vor Schmerzen verzogenem Gesicht betätigte Kenobi den Einlassknopf, sprach seinen Namen vor und alsbald öffnete sich die Tür.

It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A.  
It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A.  
They have everything For young men to enjoy.  
You can hang out with all the boys.

It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A.  
It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A.  
You can get yourself clean  
You can have a good meal  
You can do whatever you feel.

Schon bei den ersten Klängen wäre der Jedimeister am Liebsten wieder rückwärts hinausgetürmt, doch allzu rasch schloss sich die Tür hinter ihm und er sah sich einer Scharr wildtanzender Träger der Macht gegenüber, die hemmungslos in ihren Sesseln auf und ab hüpften und zur Music grölten.

Schon immer hatte Kenobi vermutet, dass das YMCA im Text für Yodas- Möchtegernjedi -Chaostruppen – Ansammlung stand und er fühlte sich just in diesem Augenblick darin bestätigt. Ein leises Husten seinerseits brachte leider nicht den gewünschten Aufmerksamkeitseffekt und so nutzte er seine Kräfte um mit einem Wusch die Musikanlage aus dem nächstbesten Fenster zu befördern. Nun hatte er zumindest das Lied abgestellt und stand sich elf wütenden Meistern gegenüber, die aussahen, als würde sie Bibergeschnetzeltes aus ihm machen wollen.

„Obi Wan Kenobi, was zu deiner Verteidigung du zu sagen hast?" fragte ein seltsam gesund wirkender Yoda, als er sich katzenartig seiner Beute näherte. „Ich hoffe für euch die Erklärung ist ausgezeichnet!" fügte Mace Windu hinzu, blieb aber vorerst auf seinem Sessel stehen um die Situation zu überschauen.

Kenobi schluckte deutlich. „Meister, ich weiß wie ungern ihr eure ähm ähm Zusammenkünfte unterbrechen lasst, aber die Jedi benötigen eure Hilfe. Eine seltsame Krankheit hat uns über Nacht überfallen und verringert unsere Kraft von Minute zu Minute. Selbst mein Padawanschüler ist vom Fieber befallen und murmelte etwas von ‚Palpilein, hab ich dir schon einmal gesagt wie sächssyyy deine Kutten sind?'. Ich machte mir natürlich Sorgen um seinen Geisteszustand, immerhin wäre ein durchgedrehter, wohl möglich böser Auserwählter kein wirklicher Gewinn für den Orden. Deswegen hoffe ich um eure Unterstützung und die eurer Aspirinmittelherstellungsmaschinerie!"

Unsicher schaute der Mann von einem zum anderen, betend, dass ihm keiner der Partywütigen das Lichtschwert in ungünstige Körperteile rammen würde. Zu seinem und dem Glück vieler Kinozuschauer, die Episode III im Kino bewundern wollten, schien Yoda den Ernst der Situation zu erkennen, drückten seine grünlichen Finger auf einen Knopf in seiner Sessellehne und sogleich öffneten sich die Wände des Raumes und gaben den Blick auf ein Arsenal an Medikamentenpackungen frei. „Eine seltsame Änderung in der Macht, ich spüre! Recht hat Meister Kenobi, den anderen helfen, wir sollten!" fuhr der kleine Jedi fort und stapelte unzählige Packungen in die Arme des Hilfesuchenden, so dass sich dieser kaum noch gerade halten konnte.

„Für diese Aufgabe, du der Beste bist!" fügte der Grünling hinzu und lächelte Obi Wan schelmisch an, der allerdings keine freie Sicht mehr genoss, sondern rückwärst den Ausgang passierte um die Stapel nicht fallen zu lassen, immer vor sich herflüsternd, dass er nie, nie wieder die Tanzstunde des Rates stören würde, sollte ihm sein Rückrat heilig sein.

Die nächsten Stunden verbrachte der geplagte Jedi mit der Ausfuhr der Aspirintabletten und schaffte es einen Großteil seiner Kameraden zu versorgen. Auch sein Gesundheitszustand besserte sich zunehmend, vernachlässigte man den entstandenen Hexenschuss und den Muskelkater in seinen Armen. Trotzdem plagte ihn die Frage woher diese plötzliche Gefahr für den Orden gekommen war, konnte keiner der Verseuchten ihm darauf eine Antwort geben. Schließlich beugte er sich der Macht des Unwissens und ging zu seinem Padawanschüler zurück um dessen Lungenproblematik in den Griff zu bekommen.

Unbemerkt blieb ihm die kleine, grünliche Gestalt, die splitterfasernackt hinter einer der Ecken lauerte und mit einem hämischen Grinsen die Probleme der Jedi beobachtete. Seine Phase 1 war abgeschlossen, Jedi reagierten also auf seine Angriffe, wie er es sich erhofft hatte. Nun galt es die Stärke seiner Waffen systematisch zu erhöhen um seinen geliebten Sidiousmeister glücklich zu machen.

_Coming soon: Chapter II „Wo ist das Klopapier hin, Ani?"_


End file.
